Starting a life together
by heartlessangel94
Summary: Bahaha, it's an mpreg.. Be proud. It's RikuSora and AkuRoku if you're wondering, that means it's yaoi! BoyBoy! Don't likey? Don't...readey..? Btw, I also have a file on dA so if you saw it on their, it wasn't copied.. Enjoy!
1. Are you nervous yet?

"Riku! You're evil!" Sora pouted. Riku smirked, "I prefer the term 'morally challenged' if you please." Sora continue to pout, but after a few moments of planning, he smirked, "Well, too bad, 'morally challenged' people don't get goodnight kisses, buuuut... evil people get that, and a whole lot more. Well, goodnight Riku.." Sora slowly turned around and walked to his door, quite pleased with himself. Riku just stood there with a dumb look on his face. It was only their first date, but Sora just i knew /i what it was that Riku was thinking about the whole time. They had been best friends all of Sora's life, he knew what made Riku tick.

Sora walked in and closed the door. Riku, on the other hand continued to stand outside, dumbfounded. Sora stood inside waiting for his newfound love to come knock on the door, but after a while, he got bored and looked out the window, only to see a sad look on his boyfriend's face as he turned and walked away. i 'Great Sora, now look what you've done.' /i he thought to himself. He opened the door and caught Riku in a flying glomp, which made them both fall onto the front lawn. Riku glared up at the younger boy who was smiling like an idiot, so he couldn't help but smile too. He rolled Sora over and kissed him mercilessly. After a few minutes, they suddenly got soaked

Sora glared up at his brother Roxas and his boyfriend Axel, who were laughing due to the fact that they had just thrown tons of water balloons at the couple. Sora jumped up and offered a hand to Riku. They walked inside and grabbed a couple of towels to dry off. After that, the four of them decided to watch a movie, but about halfway through Axel and Roxas fell asleep, so Riku and Sora figured that they better leave the two alone. Riku got up and started for the door, but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder. "Hey Riku?" Sora asked shyly, "do you want to spend the night?" Riku smiled about the question. Just him and Sora the whole night, unless you count the sleeping idiots on the couch. "Sure," Riku answered, and Sora blushed.

There was a TV in Sora's room, so they decided to rent some movies and watch them in there. Riku picked out The Grudge 1 & 2, and Sora picked out Cinderella 1, 2, & 3. "Why do you always pick those dumb girly movies, Sora?" Riku groaned. Sora just gave him a death glare. "Well, excuse me, but I hate scary movies," he shot back. Riku just sighed and put his arm around his love's shoulder, "okay, if you're too scared to, then I guess-" Riku was cut off when a certain brunet boy slapped him upside the head. "I am NOT too scared!!" he pouted, but when he put the movie on, Sora was terrified, even before anything in the movie happened. So Riku pulled the younger boy onto his lap.

After they had watched Riku's movies, Sora seemed pretty shaken up, so they watched Cinderella. Eventually they both got bored of watching movies, so they turned it off an sat for a while. Riku decided to play a game, "hey Sora, have you ever played 'are you nervous yet?' with anyone?" Sora raised an eyebrow at him, "no, but I know what it is..." he blushed as his boyfriend walked over to him and sat down beside him, where he gracefully put a hand on his love's knee. He smirked, "are you nervous yet?" Sora simply shook his head, so Riku moved his hand up. The game progressed until Riku had his hand on a certain sensitive area. Sora lied and said that he wasn't nervous, so Riku took it one step further and squeezed it, which made Sora gasp. He still decided not to give in and he said that he still wasn't nervous. Riku was getting annoyed for two reasons. Because his boyfriend wouldn't give in, and because his pants were feeling tighter by the second.Riku slowly and seductively removed Sora's pants, only to see that Sora had the same problem as he did.

Riku gave up with asking Sora if he was nervous, he was too sexually frustrated to deal with that. He cast their little game aside, and slipped his hands inside Sora's boxers. Sora let out a whimper. "R-Riku! What are you doing?!" Riku quickly shut him up with his lips. "Shh.. it's okay, I'm just giving us what we both want."

---------------------------------------------------------The Next Day---------------------------------------------------------

Sora woke up the next morning with the sun blazing in his eyes. He felt a strong arm around him, and he heard the TV on downstairs- wait... arm? He turned around to see two eyes staring back at him. Sora's own eyes widened a bit, while he remembered what happened the previous night. But then he smiled. He wanted to stay there forever. But eventually, somebody started banging on the door. Sora groaned and rolled over, got up and opened the door, where they saw a very annoyed Roxas. "Next time you guys decide to fuck, try to be a little less loud." That statement made Sora fall over.

Riku smirked. "Man, you're such a hypocrite. I woke up about an hour ago, and I heard you and Axel getting intimate in the kitchen, have some decency would ya?" That's when the two arguing boys noticed Sora huddled in the fetal position, twitching. Roxas stared blankly at his brother, then turned and left. "I'm scarred for life," the spiky haired boy said quietly.

Sora slowly stood up, wincing in pain as he did so. Riku laughed, "having a little trouble are we, love?" he said, which made said "love" glare at him. "Shut up, bastard, it's your fault in the first place." He retorted. As Sora walked, or, attempted to walk, to the kitchen, Riku couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's troubles, so he picked him up and carried him bridal style into the kitchen to make breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------Two Weeks Later---------------------------------------------------------

Riku knocked on Sora's door on Sunday morning, and a very tired Roxas opened the door. Riku sighed, "are you two both still sick? It's been a week!" Roxas just glared at Riku "What do you think? Of course will still sick, I have no idea whats wrong with us either, we're only sick for like.. 2 hours out of the day." Riku smirked, "maybe you two are pregnant..." he joked, but Roxas didn't find it funny. "Sora's in the bathroom, if you're brave enough to go in," so Riku walked to the end of the hallway, and knocked on the last door on the right. "Sora baby, are you okay..?"

"What do you think?" Sora snapped "of course I'm not!" Riku opened the door and walked in to find his petit brunette boyfriend sitting on the bathroom floor, extremely pale, which made Riku worry even more. "I think we should take you to the doctor's office"

So after about 2 hours of arguing, the four boys were in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Then the doctor, her name was Aerith, walked out into the room and told Sora and Roxas to come in.

---------------------------------------------------------One Hour Later---------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Axel were getting really anxious because of how long their boyfriends were taking. The silence was making it even worse, the two boys weren't exactly friends, or close in any way for that matter. Eventually the doctor came out of the room. "Riku, Axel, I'm going to have to talk to you about the boys' condition.. Come this way." They followed Aerith into the examination room, where they saw the twins sitting in the corner with wide eyes, and their faces were even paler than before. Sora looked at Riku, gulped, and said, "I think I'm nervous now.."


	2. Moving

Warning: Yaoi Language and.. dramatic pause mpreg... dun dun dun:O

Disclaimer: If I DID own Kingdom Hearts, it would have a higher rating.. and you would need parental permission to buy it.

i Riku and Axel were getting really anxious because of how long their boyfriends were taking. The silence was making it even worse, the two boys weren't exactly friends, or close in any way for that matter. Eventually the doctor came out of the room. "Riku, Axel, I'm going to have to talk to you about the boys' condition.. Come this way." They followed Aerith into the examination room, where they saw the twins sitting in the corner with wide eyes, and their faces were even paler than before. Sora looked at Riku, gulped, and said, "I think I'm nervous now.." /i 

b Chapter 2: Moving /b 

Riku and Axel were both scared now, he looked at Sora with wide eyes. "Is he gonna be okay?" Riku and Axel said at the same time. Aerith shrugged, "I don't know, I've never seen anything like it, I guess it will all depend on how the surgery goes," said. Sora and Roxas both looked like they were close to blacking out. Riku shook his head. "Okay, get to the point, what's going on with them?" he blurted out. Aerith looked slightly confused herself, "I don't know how, but, they're... pregnant." Next thing Riku knew, the floor rushed up to meet him quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------Ten Minutes Later---------------------------------------------------------

Riku woke up with a cold cloth on his forehead, with Sora laying next to him, asleep. Why did everybody look younger in their sleep? Sora looked very molestable in this state. Then Riku remembered where they were, and what had happened. Riku sighed, this was too much, his boyfriend AND boyfriend's brother were pregnant. Sora and him had only gone out on one date, and he got him pregnant. But Sora was a guy, so how did he get pregnant? Riku had a headache, either because of passing out, or because of thinking too much. Thinking was not one of Riku's strong points.

Riku looked around the room to see Aerith sitting in the corner, Roxas sleeping on the other bed, and Axel sitting in a chair beside the blond, white as a ghost. Riku then remembered what Aerith had said before about surgery, she must have meant a cesarean section. Oh gods, Riku was going to have to be in the operating room with Sora when it happened, wouldn't he. Riku went pale again, he had severe hemophobia.

Aerith looked back and forth between the two men, sighed and said "Well, I don't know how this happened, but I don't think it's dangerous, so it won't harm them. But, to be on the safe side, I want you to come in once a week for a checkup. I want to make sure that their condition stays the way that it is. By the way, pregnancies can get really ugly. Mood swings, cravings, sickness, and even more. With mood swings, you have to do exactly what they tell you to, or they'll just get worse. For cravings, even if its really strange, get it for them, even if you have to drive for an hour to a 24 hour restaurant. Above all else, accomidate to their every need. You'll probably get irritated, but it's better than what they're going through. My advice is to go home and rest, it's been a stressfull day for you guys."

---------------------------------------------------------The Next Day---------------------------------------------------------

Axel groaned because of the sunlight blazing in his face. He opened up one eye to see an angel sleeping in his arms, but he didn't want to wake the boy, nor did he want the moment to end, but he thought too quickly, because his blond angel stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He then smiled and snuggled into the redheads arms. The petit boy sighed happily and went back to sleep, much to Axel's relief. He then went back to sleep himself.

---------------------------------------------------------3 Hours Later---------------------------------------------------------

Riku was sitting by the window in Sora's room, looking at the amazing view that his boyfriend had from his room. The small paopu off to the right, where he saw Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Kairi Running around. They were in college, but they still had the time and energy to play childish games. Riku was actually jealous of them, he didn't have any of that left in him. He felt like he acted cold and harsh sometimes, especially to Sora. But Riku was going to make it up to him over the next 9 months.

He sighed. He looked at the beach, he could smell the salt water. If you live by the ocean, you know how that smells. Riku closed his eyes and listened as the waves crashed onto the beach and againts the small islands, and he felt at home. He wondered why he chose to live in the dorms at his school instead of in a house by the beach. Then, he got an idea.

When Sora, Roxas, and Axel were all up, he already had breakfast ready, and on the table. The other three boys sat at the table feeling a little awkward that Riku had prepared breakfast for all of them like this. Axel cocked an eyebrow and stared suspiciously at the silver haired boy. "What's up... Riku...??" Axel questioned. Riku sighed and said, "I wanted to talk to you guys about something." Axel hit his head on the desk, "PLEASE don't tell me that YOU'RE pregnant too!" Riku glared and threw a peice of bacon at Axel's face, and it hit right on the target. Axel looked shocked for a moment, but then he recovered and shot an egg at Sora, who shot a hashbrown at roxas, who threw an orange at Riku. They continued to fight like that until Riku grabbed Sora, and Axel grabbed Roxas, and gently pulled them onto the ground, and they lay there laughing for quite a while.

Once all of them had settled down, Riku said, "Can I tell you guys my idea now?" They laughed and nodded. "Well, I was thinking, since Sora and Roxas are having babies, we're going to need to be there for them whenever they need us, so, I was thinking that maybe, we should move in here. Because we can't have them move into our appartment, it's too small to hold two families. So-" And that was when Riku was attacked. Well, in a way. Sora had glomped him and nearly strangled him. "Riku, we would love for you to come live with us." Riku smiled and hugged his boyfriend, then looked at Axel, "Well, let's go home and start packing."

---------------------------------------------------------2 Days Later---------------------------------------------------------

After the last box had been put into the moving truck, they closed it and climbed into the front. After about 5 minutes of thinking Axel looked over to his roommate, who had fallen asleep. Axel had a sly smile one his face. He had hot water in the cup holder, since he didn't like coffee. So he picked up the cup and poured in on Riku's head, making him wake up and scream bloody murder. Then he realized that it was Axel and he glared at him. "What do you want?" he said, annoyed, through gritted teeth. Axel laughed and said, "Fine, fine. You know how it's Roxas' and Sora's birthday coming up in a few weeks??" Riku cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Well," Axel considered, I was thinking, and I might have a way that we could surprise them." Axel told Riku his plan, and a wide smile crept onto Riku's face. He nodded, and they drove off to their destination.


	3. Shopping and popping questions

Warning: Yaoi Language and.. dramatic pause mpreg... dun dun dun:O

Disclaimer: Haha, do you guys b honestly /b think that I own it?? Bahaha :3

i After the last box had been put into the moving truck, they closed it and climbed into the front. After about 5 minutes of thinking Axel looked over to his roommate, who had fallen asleep. Axel had a sly smile one his face. He had hot water in the cup holder, since he didn't like coffee. So he picked up the cup and poured in on Riku's head, making him wake up and scream bloody murder. Then he realized that it was Axel and he glared at him. "What do you want?" he said, annoyed, through gritted teeth. Axel laughed and said, "Fine, fine. You know how it's Roxas' and Sora's birthday coming up in a few weeks??" Riku cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Well," Axel considered, I was thinking, and I might have a way that we could surprise them." Axel told Riku his plan, and a wide smile crept onto Riku's face. He nodded, and they drove off to their destination. /i 

b Chapter 3: Shopping /b 

Axel had a strong hold on Riku's wrist as he dragged him into the shopping plaza excitedly. To tell you the truth, Riku was EXTREMELY embarassed to be seen with Axel in public. Axel was too.. what was the word? Anyway, he was just too.. Axel. Riku rolled his eyes. "What store are we going to, anyways?" Axel turned around quickly, "well obviously we're going to Selphie's store. She's our friend, and plus they have a great selection there!" and the man.. who acted like a seven year old girl.. bounced towards their friend's jewelery store.

Riku sighed when he went in the door. He just stared at Axel emotionlessly as the pyro jumped from one display case to another. Then they heard the bell on the door ring. They both turned around and saw the one and only Demyx standing in the doorway. He smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hey guys, didn't plan on seeing you guys here." Riku looked back at Axel who had resumed his.. prancing. Then Riku grabbed him by his sleeve, and dragged him towards Demyx. "Let's go to lunch," he suggested. Demyx agreed, and they walked to the burger place, with Axel in tow, unwillingly of course.

"So.. what were you doing at the jewelry store, Demyx?" Riku asked, taking a bite of the french fry in his hand. The blonde laughed. "Actually, I was following you guys, I wanted to ask you if you knew where the music store is..." Riku blinked at him.. and pointed to a music store about 20 feet away.. Demyx looked in the direction that Riku was pointing, and ran there. So Riku and Axel went back to Selphie's store and bought what they were looking for.

--The next day--

Riku had taken Sora to the waterfront boardwalk for a small celebration, there was a fair, nice little romantic cafes and shops, and even fireworks. The two of them walked hand in hand to the coffee shop, sitting at a table on the balcony. Riku looked over Sora carefully. He was gorgeous. He was wearing a light blue, short sleeved hoodie with a yellow design around the rim of the hood, and a pair of slightly baggy jeans. It wasn't too much but Riku thought it was beautiful.

Sora noticed that Riku was nervous. About what though? "Riku, what's wrong?" he asked curiously. The older boy snapped out of his daze. "Oh! Umm, well.. I guess now is better than never. Well, I know we haven't been going out for very long, but I also know that I have been in love with you for years, and I want you to know, that I want to spend my life with you. I would never leave you, I will never hurt you, and I will never, ever stop loving you." And he got down on his knee, and held out a little blue box.

--Meanwhile--

Axel took Roxas to Twilight Town to watch the sunset.. or at least look at the sun where it eternally stood. He walked him up to sunset hill and they sat down on a bench beside the miniature tower that was made into a fountain. The redhead brushed some hair away from Roxas' face and kissed him on the forehead. "You look beautiful," and he meant it. The sunset formed the most perfect shade of pink on the blond's face, or maybe he was blushing from the compliment, Axel wasn't really sure.

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something, tonight. Because we've been dating for, 2 years now, and I really do love you Roxas. I couldn't imagine being with anybody else. Because I dropped a tear in the ocean. When the sea dries up enough for me to find it, and when the sun sets on this town, that is the day I will stop loving you." And with that, he brought out a small box, and got down on his knee revealing what was inside.

"Roxas, will you marry me?"

----

"Sora, will you marry me?"

----

"Yes Axel, I love you too,"

----

"No Riku, I'm sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments:

YEAH YEAH, it's short, I know. And it's been a long time since I last uploaded a chapter. But I've been busy, I already have the next chapter done so it'll be up soon.

Reviewers get plushies!


	4. Take it easy

Warning: Yaoi Language and.. dramatic pause mpreg... dun dun dun:O

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN IT! 

b Last time: /b 

i "Roxas, will you marry me?"

----

"Sora, will you marry me?"

----

"Yes Axel, I love you too,"

----

"No Riku, I'm sorry." /i 

------

b Chapter 4: Take it easy /b 

"Riku, I'm really sorry, it's just, I kind of feel like this is just moving too fast. Please don't get me wrong, I love you more than anything else in the world, but, I'm just not ready. I i do /i know that I want to get married someday, but, just not right now, okay? Please, if you love me as much as you say you do, you'll wait for me?" Sora said slowly, careful not to shatter his heart completely. Fortunately, he didn't. He smiled and kissed him on the lips "Of course I'll wait for you." Sora let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and then rested his head on Riku's chest, letting the music from the cafe carry him away.

"Hey, you wanna go on the ferris wheel?" Riku asked, Sora just nodded and they walked off together.

------

Axel and Roxas got home, and the first thing they did was move upstairs to their bedroom. Axel quickly pulled off Roxas shirt and then his own. The smaller of the two kissed the other's neck, biting and sucking on it, slowly making his way down. Axel grabbed him and pinned him down. "I think I have a way to make this a little bit more interesting," he whispered in the blond's ear, grinding their hips together. He reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs that they only used on special occasions. And to both their sexual pleasure, this was one of those.

Axel flipped Roxas over so he was lying on his belly. He placed one of the cuffs around the blond's wrist and one around the bed post. Axel knew that they both liked it rough, so they didn't have to take precautions. He pushed into Roxas, making him scream in pain and pleasure. "Ahh-Axel!" he cried out, but that wasn't enough. Axel grabbed Roxas by the hair and made him look up at him. "Louder," he commanded, pounding into him harder, making the boy under him scream out again, and push back.

----Meanwhile----

Riku and Sora were on the ferris wheel, looking out at the water. "It's so beautiful," Sora said, almost breathless. Riku just looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, you are." Sora smiled back and leaned against his shoulder. "Hey, Riku? Can I see that ring you got?" Riku was taken back a bit, but showed it to him. Then Sora took it out of the box and slipped it on his finger. "I think I might have changed my mind. I think I do wanna marry you." Then he kissed his new fiancee on the cheek and they just sat like that, wishing the ride would last forever.

----The next day---

Riku and Sora arrived home from the motel that they stayed at, since they didn't wanna come home too late and disturb the other two. Sora smelled the air. "It smells like sweat and hott kinky sexx in here." Riku laughed, and instantly went to the hall closet to grab some febreze. Then they started to hear noises. It started with two "good morning"s and then the more.. innapropriate noises started, the moans, the bed creeking. And a scream of pain.

----Later on----

Aerith rubbed her temples. "Geez, you guys," she said, irratated. "You really need to lay off the sex. Bot Roxas and Sora are having troubles because you guys went to rough!" Axel and Riku were both worried. "Don't worry, it won't have any effect on the baby. But I am restricting you guys to once a month, and you have to be gentle." Both boys groaned at that. "That's what you guys get for being so... kinky! Jeez." Axel glared. "We're gonna have a withdrawal thanks to you."

----Back at home----

"This is not fair! I should be allowed to have hott kinky sex with my fiancee if I want!" Axel groaned. Riku banged his head against the table. "THIS" bang "IS" bang "STUPID" bang

Roxas and Sora were sitting on the couch, and they were really sick. Damn morning sickness. "I officially HATE pregnancy." Both boys shouted at the same time. "Do you want us to get you anything?" Riku asked. "SEA SALT ICE CREAM" They shouted in unison. And so started the epic journey for the salty sweet treat.

-----------------

Riku and Axel came home from their shopping trip. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Sora shouted angrily. "Well sorry, i Princess /i but nobody had sea salt, so we had to go all over town!" Riku snapped, causing Sora to start sobbing. Great, morning sickness i and /i mood swings at the same time. Freaking joy. This was going to be a long month.

----1 week later----

Aerith stared at the brunett boy rolling around, sobbing his eyes out because the ultrasound gel was cold. "Well, it seems that male pregnancy cases have greater mood swings, and more often.." Axel was stunned. "Ya think!?" Roxas glared. "What!? Are you saying that I'm moody!? That was harsh! I can't believe you would say something like that about your fiancee!" He slapped Axel, and looked at his hand, and then at Axel, and started sobbing. "AXEL I'M SO SORRY!" He glomped the redhead and sobbed into his chest. Axel just kissed him on top of the head. "It's okay, baby, don't worry, I'm okay."

While they were having their little Akuroku moment, Riku was sitting next to Sora on the floor coaxing him into letting Aerith use the ultrasound on him again. Aerith looked at the two older males and sighed. She knew that they were both pretty amazing, to be able to do something like that, even thought it hadn't even been long for the pregnancy. She wasn't even sure that Riku and Axel would stay with the younger boys. They were a miracle, it's that simple.


End file.
